Shining Armor
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: On a trip in France, Harry is smack by his uncle to find a stranger just near his age stopping him. He offers Harry to spend Christmas with him. Could he be in love with his Christmas Knight? slash, Adam/Harry, request


**Arashi: This is a request one-shot for Vamprinces38 who wants to see a crossover between Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Harry Potter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Beauty and the beast since they belong rightfully to J.K Rowling and Disney production there is no profit being made on this fic since I write for fun.**

**Warning:**Au, ooc, hint of child abuse, no magic, slash

Shining Armor

Summary: On a trip in France, Harry is smack by his uncle to find a stranger just near his age stopping him. He offers Harry to spend Christmas with him. Could he be in love with his Christmas Knight?

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to bring you boy?" A walrus size man said mustache moving in agitation getting his nephew to shrug keeping a few steps behind him. "Oh never mind anything to keep your aunt happy."<p>

Harry sighs with relief glad to be out of Surrey personally even though it's France. He gaze around the shops seeing the people seem kind to him. He stops smelling the bread being baked getting him curious what else's is sold there. He moves that way forgetting a few minutes about his Uncle Vernon who glance back to find him stalling.

"Boy let's move," He orders eyes twitching in anger as his nephew stares at the window.

He goes back grabbing him roughly on the arm hiding a smirk at the soft sounds of a pained whimper from the sixteen year old boy. Harry whimpers out, "Uncle Vernon please loosen your grip on my arm."

"Are you bossing me around, boy," Vernon hiss eyes beady eyes turn even more beady like tugging the boy closer letting him smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No, uncle Vernon," the teen said eyes widen as his uncle drags him out of sight knowing he done it know.

He close his eyes and takes off his glasses in time when the meaty hand punches him in the eye and jaw area. He could tell he's about to do it when a hard deep voice orders getting Harry to open his eyes seeing a bit blurry but places his glasses on to see a handsome looking teen, "I would stop if I were you."

Vernon scowls darkly only to pale taking a good look at the teen. He gulps nervously, "Prince Adam I was ready to head to the castle to see you about business."

Adam raise a brow keeping his arms folded eyes still narrow at the overweight man and hisses out, "Then why are you smacking him?"

Vernon frowns giving Harry a dark look which Adam gives the raven teen a kind smile. The man replies, "Its nothing of your concern."

Adam raise a brow raising a finger to Harry to come with him which he stares with big eyes. Eyes soften he speaks softly, "Come on and join me for the holidays." He stops to glare icily at Vernon continuing deadly, "I'll speak with your boss about the deals but you can leave him with me until I send him back that's if he wishes to as well."

He waves the man off much to his annoyance but stomps off. Harry gaze at the older teen taking in the strong jaw and calm looking eyes carefully said truthfully, "Thank you for…well that."

"No problem," Adam answers giving a crooked smile which Harry returns being lead through the town where he finds himself enjoying his rescuer's company better then his own uncle.

"YOu're willing to take me in for the holiday?" Harry ask finally stopping in front of the baker he seen earlier which Adam goes in and he follows curious what's inside.

After buying some loaves of bread Adam replies, "Of course…er….sorry for me asking so late what's your name."

Harry smiles liking the pink hue on Adam's cheeks he answers shyly, "Harry Potter."

"Adam," The prince said in response shaking Harry's hand adding more softly. "Such a beautiful angel that I wish to keep. If he only can be mine."

* * *

><p>The cold November pass to December before Harry realize it. Each day got closer to Christmas eve has his heart racing. How he feel in love with his shining knight and armor he has no idea but Adam is perfect to him. He even meet Belle, Adam's sister who is with Lum-something he couldn't pronounce the name right still. The raven teen still has no idea how to show Adam of his feelings and afraid of being rejected.<p>

Figure a walk in the snow outside of the castle will do him some good Harry is lost in his thoughts not seeing the person of his thoughts watching him with a warm smile. Adam known everyone tells him to tell Harry to stay and not go. He been more happier with the other boy around that the others got use to his smiles and warm laughter. The prince is no longer the icy kind others were afraid he's becoming even his own sister even they're not related by blood but adoption.

Seeing Harry looking around with big round eyes became to much for Adam. He strides over to the younger teen tilting his head up and kiss him fully on the lips. They stay like that in the most innocent kiss, electricity flowing between them. Sighing with slight disappointment for needing air,, Harry's eyes flutters open staring into Adam's. He blush a cherry red which the other brush his thumb over his lips.

"Harry please stay with me," He whispers shocking the teen to his core. "I feel in love with you over our time together."

Eyes starting to fill with tears Harry admits to Adam, "I've fallen for you as well."

"Then stay with me, please," Adam adds brushing their lips together. "I'll love you for the rest of my life and you make me more happier then I ever been."

"I'll stay," Harry responds kissing Adam once more before the taller teen pulls him into a hug smiling as fresh snow falls around them again which one would thought is part of a scene in a fairy tale.

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
